


It's Been Awhile

by The_Necessity_of_Darkness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lonely Sherlock, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Necessity_of_Darkness/pseuds/The_Necessity_of_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having not seen Sherlock for awhile, John finds him in a drug den. Needless to say, he's furious. But why is such a brilliant mind there anyway? What is so important that he strayed from The Work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Awhile

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" His legs tuck in just a bit more. "Sherlock!" There's a hand roughly caressing his back, biting into his shoulder blades. Pushy, pushy.

Fingers grip his kneecaps, that incessant pressure still present. John pushes him against the wall, but Sherlock slumps despite the action.

"Oi! Sherlock!" John's yelling seems to be bordering frantic, now. It was booming, before, echoing almost violently in his ears.

"'m fine," he slurs; his voice sounds incredibly hoarse. He pushes back against the doctor's face. John's so close his warm breath ghosts over the boffin's skin; he can't decide if it's pleasant or uncomfortable.

"You need help, Sherlock! Why is it you're a drama queen sometimes and then so underdramatic when you need...I don't know! _Dramatism_?" John's eyes look wet in the light; shiny even. He wipes at them.

Sherlock simply shrugs in response. His head rolls a bit, hair dangling over his eyes.

"Come on, we need to get you up." John solidifies the statement with a hand gripping the detective's shoulder. Steady, steady.

Folding his legs up, he splays a palm on the concrete, gripping hard. He gradually pulls himself forward, all the while John is incessant, pushy, pushy with his hand. Hands, plural. His other hand is now hovering over Sherlock's abdomen.

"'m not helpless, Joh-n." John looks at him incredulously; his stumble seems to prove otherwise.

"Just walk, Sherlock," he commands, allowing the man to lean into him. His head is heavy, curls brushing against his tight mouth. It's not unpleasant.

Sherlock lazily blinks his eyes, then stumbles a bit before the soldier gathers him in his arms.

"Fine, my ass," he mutters. Sherlock gives him a look, one John can't quite discern through his puffy eyes and disheveled features. He lifts his head, but it goes back down within a moment.

John can see Mary, then, only a few feet away from the car, not too far away. The doctor urges the detective to move faster, but he keeps groping around like he's just gone blind. John decides not to pester him now. Later would be different, though.

"Almost there." Sherlock gives him a look that screams," _Obviously_ ", but just turns his head, bites his lip, then continues walking. Hobbling, more like.

"John," Mary breathes. She strides over, Sherlock giving her a suspicious once-over; John might've laughed if Sherlock didn't look so guarded.

She loops her arm through Sherlock's, John gripping his opposite side. He continues to drag his feet along the ground, but the added person makes it easier, if only a little.

He swats at there hands. "I can get...into the car." John gives him another look; an answering one glares back, so he acquiesces.

Sherlock proves he can get into the vehicle, albeit he stumbles. He slowly fastens the seatbelt as Mary closes the door. "There, _see_." He sounds highly pleased with himself, which is utterly ridiculous.

John just huffs as he clamors into the passenger seat, Mary circling around to open the driver's side. "That's some accomplishment, Sherlock." He doesn't even have to turn back to feel the glare boring through his skull.

Mary climbs in, sticking the key in the ignition, adjusting the rearview mirror. She chuckles at Sherlock's petulant look. "Quite the handful you are, Sherlock Holmes."

"Probably already been informed," John murmurs. Sherlock blinks at that, but then he scowls, turning his head to the window. His Adam's apple bobs.

"I've been re-liably informed that...I am a lot of things; arse, prat, idiot, git, psychopath, child, brat. Many, m-many things much worse than...that." John frowns.

"Well, the only thing I agree with is you being a child and an idiot, but that's just because you are," John responds, glancing back to the boffin. He sees Sherlock's face twist oddly.

"Why are you making that face?"

"W-what face?" His features contort again, but the soldier recognizes it as confusion, which is weird to see on Sherlock.

"The face you just made!" John shouts back, giving Mary an exasperated look. She remains quiet, merely shaking her head fondly.

The detective places a hand against his cheekbone, glancing to the review mirror. He frowns as he admits,"It's just my face." He looks perplexed as he rakes a hand down his cheek, stopping at his chin.

John sighs. "Of course Sherlock bloody Holmes, the most observant man alive, wouldn't notice the way his facial expressions change. Bloody bull, that is." He rolls down the window, sighing slightly as he looks at Sherlock through the side mirror.

"Sorry if I disappoint you...," comes the drawled response. There seem to be...layers to the phrase though, something that makes it less shallow than it actually sounds. John decides to dismiss it, because will Sherlock really remember saying any of this tomorrow?

"You didn't even let me finish." Sherlock looks irritable as he casts his gaze outside the window. John can see him squint at the taxi on his right, most likely scrutinizing the passenger.

"Finish what?" Mary cuts in, glancing to the rearview mirror momentarily. Sherlock shakes his head faintly, then he turns back to both of them with narrowed eyes.

"The drugs; my coke. I'm _barely_ high." Bull shite.

"On the contrary, you seem to be plenty high, at least by my standards," the doctor responds, not bothering to turn to face his flatmate. Mary stays silent.

"Well, John, your standards are usually fairly low, considering the prior accumulation of girlfriends you had before Mary came along." He spits out the sentence, almost as if it's poison pooling on his tongue. Bitter, potent poison.

A sudden rush of anger surges through the soldier, but then Mary's hand is on his forearm. He glimpses her eyes, and everything about her so ardently screams," _Don't_ ".

So he doesn't.

He allows his muscles to relax as he inhales, exhales, then inhales and exhales again. Eyes closed tightly, he can't see the way Sherlock is examining his every twitch, listening to every breath.

"I apologize," he sighs, shifting in his seat as John reopens his eyes. "That was a bit not good of me."

John can tell the drugs are gradually loosening the hold on his friend; the detective's voice sounds less hoarse, his sniffles are nearly gone, and he looks more...composed. It's reassuring news.

"It's alright. I bet people have called you insensitive, too, yeah?"

Sherlock winces, almost looking physically uncomfortable as he says,"I know you love Mary, and that she isn't like any of those other women." Although John accepts his statement as true, it sounds forced somehow.

"I feel flattered," Mary grins, and the doctor can't tell whether it's because of what Sherlock acknowledged or what Sherlock divulged about him. Maybe he'll never quite know.

Either way, Sherlock doesn't grin back, and John notices his Adam's apple bob again. The detective blinks rapidly, eyes locked back onto the scenery outside of his window; maybe it's captivating?

The car crawls on in relative silence, the only noise being the air conditioning and Sherlock's inconsistent sniffles. Mary pulls the vehicle into her lot, turning the car off as she looks to John.

"Wh-y are we here? I need to be at...Baker Street." Sherlock looks almost anxious, but John's not quite sure whether to assume it's the drugs or worry.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. After what you did, I don't trust you to be left alone," John responds, opening his car door, air sweeping over his face. Sherlock winces again, but the doctor doesn't notice as he slams his door shut.

"I'm _not_ a child, _John_." Sherlock sounds like he's mustering all of his pride as he mutters this, but the soldier finds it difficult to take him too seriously.

"Going by the petulant look blooming on your face, I'd say you've concluded wrongly," John responds, still waiting for Sherlock to slink out of the car; he _is_ holding the door open, after all, and frankly, it's kind of humid out.

The detective stares at him for a moment, then finally slides out of his seat, leaning against the car. Shuffling out of the vehicle's doorway, John closes it, turning to him.

He tries reaching his hands out, but Sherlock snaps his arms away, agitation coating his features.

"So; no help?"

He scowls at the car door before turning his gaze back to the doctor. "I can take care of myself-"

"Are you two going to argue all night, or do you want to sort it out over takeaway?" Mary calls, her eyes amused but sincere in their inquiry.

John's eyes linger over Sherlock's body, starting at his toes and ending on a stray lock of hair defiantly straying from his head. He has the sudden urge to tamp it down.

"Come on, Sherlock."

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you all enjoyed this! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
